Obscure
by nocturnal marionette
Summary: Russia thought that he got over from the death/dissolution of Prussia. He went back to Germany to attend a World meeting, but memories from the past started to come back again. And he found something out that totally changed everything he believed in.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I considered Prussia and GDR/East Germany to be one.

Warnings: Yeah, this is fictional and historically inaccurate. Some grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 1

As Russia stepped out of the black car, he tilted his head up. Beautiful, light snow gently falling from the vast gray sky. It was the kind of weather he was used too, it's calm and gentle, yet cruel—just like him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes then followed by a long exhale that escaped out from his mouth. It's been awhile since he last visited this place. As much as he doesn't want to come back here, today, he has to.

Two uniformed guards approached and greeted him as he walked towards the main entrance of the building; providing an umbrella to shield him from the snow. A man in black suit opened the door. "This way Sir. I'll lead you to the conference room." He said after he courteously bowed his head slightly. Russia tapped away the thin snow that landed on his shoulders.

"_Better to get this over with." _Russia said to himself. He had a stern look on his face. He remembered the last time he walked on this same old hallway, it's been years but it still felt like it was just yesterday. He thought that his memories regarding the last time he was here was gone, yet it's starting to come back to haunt him again—it was painful. The reason he was here at has nothing to do with the past, but for the future, for the sake of his country and his people.

The man opened the conference door room for him to enter. Russia tried to show his usual friendly smile as the other nations turned their heads to him. His allies welcomed him; some nations still felt intimidated and avoided to look at him. He was used to this kind of treatment; it's not really a big deal for him. Russia sat on the chair where he was assigned to, he greeted France who is seated beside him on his right. He looked around; it's really nice when many countries gather up in this world meeting. Even though different languages were heard throughout the huge conference room, language barrier isn't really an issue for most since they're able to understand what they want to express through intuition maybe.

Across the table on where Russia's seated was an empty chair, labeled for Germany. His mind visualized the past. He lost count on how many previous World meetings it has been since the time that there were two chairs for the Germans; the West and the East. But now it's just one, only Germany. A hand on his left shoulder woke Russia up; he turned his head and saw his younger sister Belarus.

"Brother…" she called him in a soft voice. "Are you okay?" she asked Russia with a concerned look on her pretty face. Russia just smiled at her and said to go back on her seat. Belarus knew what Russia went through when he loss Prussia. She doesn't want to cause anymore pain and trouble so she tried to behave and not meddle to her brother's affairs.

"Everyone, may I have your attention. The world meeting is about to start." Germany's voice echoed that caught the countries' awareness. As the host country for the world meeting, he started the opening remarks. He went to his seat afterwards and let America on the podium and let him take charge. After a straight six hours of conference regarding politics, finance, defense, trades and everything that covered the entire nations' interests, day one for the world meeting ended.

At the lobby, some countries assemble up with their own private meetings. Russia decided to just stay on his hotel room and rest. As he walked towards the exit, he heard France called him. He turned his attention on the left side. Seated on the lobby chairs were Spain, England and South Italy, Germany was standing behind North Italy.

"We're gonna have some pizza and beer, wanna come?" France invited Russia as he approached him.

"Well…" Russia timidly smiled. He's not really in the mood to go out.

"Come on, everyone's been busy with economy these days. You need to have some fun with your friends once in awhile, right?" Spain added with a smile on his face.

"_Friends…" _Russia said to himself.

"We'll all be happy if you come." North Italy cheerfully said to Russia. "Right Germany?" he added as he turned to the man behind him."

"Ah…Yes." Germany awkwardly answered.

* * *

The group hangs out on a popular pub near the hotel where the countries will be staying. Occasional conversation topics where issues regarding what's has been happening around lately. How they cope up with financial situations and problems in recent times. Despite the serious discussion, some of them were being silly due to the effects of the booze they've been drinking. They deserve some fun time after all the headaches that coincide for being a nation.

Russia looked at the beer bottle that he's holding. It was the brand and type of beer that Prussia preferred. He glanced at Germany, he was already tipsy and being funny. Not the usual serious Germany you would see everyday. Hours ago, it was really awkward to be in the same company with him. But after few chats here and there, Russia was able to adjust and started to be comfortable with them since these guys where the ones Prussia grew up with. Everyone was happy and seemed to have moved on from Prussia's/East Germany's dissolution —but not Russia.

"Haha! How I wish Prussia was here to see your face!" Spain blurted out laughing that made the group to shut up—it was an awkward silence. No one wanted to talk or bring about what happened in the past.

"Brother would really mock me if he was with us right now." Germany smiled and took a gulp on his beer "I can already hear his annoying laugh in my head." He added with a giggle.

"Germany…" North Italy tilted his head worriedly looked at the man beside him.

"I'm okay." Germany patted Italy's head and smiled. "To my awesome older brother…" he lifted his beer bottle high and offered a toast to honor his fallen brother.

"To Gilbert." Spain and France also lifted their bottle followed by England and the Italys.

Russia was silent, he just stared at the beer bottle he's holding with both hands. He was trying to hold back his tears. He stood up from his seat and politely said "I need to go back at the hotel now. Thank you so much for inviting me." he said with a forced smile on his face, masking his true feelings and hastily went out of the pub. He may have acted a bit rude to leave the others in that way, but he just wants to be alone.

He really had no plan to go back at his hotel room that early, doesn't really care where his feet take him. But luck was on his side; he stumbled across an empty park. This would be a perfect place to while away some time. He held two bottles of Vodka, each one on both hands. Saw a wooden bench few feet away from him, cleared the snow covering it and dropped him self slouching and sat on the cold surface.

He took a long gulp from one of the bottles as he looked up on the dark sky. Beside from his winter coat, the alcohol kept him warm tonight. All he can think about was Prussia, unaware that the clear liquid from the bottle already spilled on his side. He just noticed it when his right knee down to his foot was already wet. He cursed and took a deep sigh. How can he improve and have progress when he can't even let go of the past.

A flash of light caught his attention. It was only the guards patrolling the site; they weren't able to notice him since he was on a poorly lighted corner beside a tree. He looked farther on the left; it was the building where the World meeting was being held. He stood up from his seat and went to the main entrance. Two guards were on the look out. Russia walk into the short staircase, wanted to go inside the building but the guards stopped him.

"Sorry sir but no one is allowed to enter the premises at this time." one of the guards said. Russia glanced down but kept his head on its current level. He's aware that the guards are equipped with high caliber firearms.

"It's cold. I just want to stay inside even for just few minutes." He calmly said followed by a smirk.

One of the guards noticed that Russia was holding bottles of liquors and obvious that he's not in his normal state. The guards looked at each other anxiously and thought about how to handle the situation since they felt intimidated and a bit terrified. "S-Sorry sir, but it's the protocol."

"Fine." he scoffed, turned around and walked away. The guards were in great relief to see him disappear from their sight not knowing that Russia actually sneaked on the side.

All he need is a distraction; he emptied the vodka bottles and threw it on a wall near him, shattering the clear bottles into pieces. The guards were immediately alerted from the sound. They left their post to check on it letting Russia to quietly and stealthily enter the building.

Found the conference room at the second floor of the building then sat on the chair where he was seated earlier. The room was dimly lit only at one corner, engulfing two-thirds of the area in darkness. It was very quiet, a deafening silent. He stared still at the chair at the parallel side. He recalled the memories that day, the day where Prussia, who was then East Germany, reunited with his younger brother West Germany. But it was also the last day he saw Prussia alive. In order to create a new Germany, Prussia should sacrifice and vanish for his younger brother to take over.

Despite the knowledge that if East Germany would die if he'll combine with West Germany. Russia who was then the former Soviet Union wasn't able to stop it; he was the only one who's against the dissolution. But he knew how Prussia wanted to be with his brother. He wanted it so badly to be with West Germany even though it'll be his demise. Russia remembered how happy Prussia hugging his brother, his laugh, and those happy tears that fell down on his cheeks. The way he smiled, not showing any care that he'd be gone any moment. As long as he is with his brother, he can die happily and content.

At that time Russia can't do anything but stare at the German brothers. How he wanted to say Prussia's name, to call his attention but he stopped himself from doing so. He doesn't want to spoil that family moment. Russia patiently and eagerly waited for Prussia to look at him for one last time but Prussia never did. France, Spain, Italy and the other nations went closer to the brothers, few nations at first then followed by an overwhelming crowd. Words of gratitude and triumph were heard everywhere, Russia knew that this is the beginning of the end of the cold war. He can feel that he's losing, but losing Prussia is more painful than losing the war.

It was too much for Russia, he felt that he was already being pushed away from Prussia. He stood from his seat and about to walk out. He can't tolerate to see what will happen next. But he glanced back and anticipated that Prussia would even spend last minute to talk or even care to find him, yet his hopes failed him again. Deep inside, Russia felt unwanted, abandoned and unimportant. It hurt so much that the one he loved and cherished the most made him feel this way. And just a few months later, he as the Soviet Union crumbled and transitioned to the presently him, the Russian Federation.

He bends his upper body over the table, resting his head against the flat wooden surface. He slid his left forearm to cover his face, preventing any tears to escape from his eyes. He was mumbling to himself to stop thinking about it, to accept the reality that Prussia is long gone. But even now just to think about it made him feel awfully this way.

He regretted that he didn't have enough courage that time to oppose the allies' decision to remove Prussia off the map. Russia blamed himself, even though he was a superpower nation, he felt coward and weak. He was remorseful to the fact that he should have talked to Prussia and said his final farewell to him. His guilt clouded his mind as he sobbed himself to sleep.

* * *

A slow creaking sound from the door woke Russia up. He gently opened his eyes and slightly lifted his head to check his surroundings. The first thing that he noticed is that a dark brown trench coat was placed on his upper body that served to cover him from the cold. Still half conscious, Russia turned his head to his right and looked at the farthest corner where the door is located. His eyes went widely open and he became fully awake when the saw the back of the person who just left the room.

"It can't be…" Russia mumbled. He was frozen for a second caused by the shocked. He hurriedly stood up from his seat and followed the person.

* * *

TBC.

thanks for reading. reviews are greatly appreciated and it makes me happy. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: This is fictional and historically inaccurate. Some grammar mistakes. LEMONS.

* * *

Chapter 2

Russia was quick on his feet; he twisted the knob and opened the door. He looked around for possible directions that the man had gone through. There are two opposite hallways that connect through the conference room. That person might have walked in one. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, concentrating to listen to the footsteps. The sound came at the left hallway. He hastily moved to find the person.

The end of the hallway was cut; he turned right in a corner leading to another smaller corridor and finally found the man he's been looking for. The area was dark, only the lights outside shone through the vertical glass window yet the silhouette of the man were visible. He starred at the person for few seconds just to make sure. That man's back profile was very familiar to him; that silvery-blond hair, the stance and the way he walked. He was sure it was him, he can't be wrong.

"Prussia?" Russia calmly said the name, but the man kept on walking.

"East Germany!" He called louder and walked in a faster pace but the person didn't looked back.

"Gilbert…" Russia's voice went softer and the person stopped from walking and paused. Russia can feel his heart is beating faster, he was a bit trembly. As he's about to reach out, the person turned around to face him. Russia felt that at that moment that his breathing stopped, he was dazed. And he was right; it was him, no other than Prussia.

"What? Have you seen a ghost or something?" Prussia asked; still the same way when he asked him about something and of course with that slightly annoyed tone and look on his face. Russia went speechless and pale like seeing a real ghost.

"Are you okay?" Prussia starred at him then snapped his thumb and middle finger near Russia's temple to wake him up. After which, he held Russia's face on the side with both hands.

"Y-You're warm." Russia stuttered. He closed his eyes. He held and tried to feel the hands that have been holding him. He is so confused and mystified. _"Is this really happening?" _ He asked himself as tears flowed on his cheeks.

"Will you stop being a cry baby?" Prussia pestered him. He wiped Russia's tears away with his thumbs. Russia opened his eyes and smiled dearly to Prussia. Many thoughts went through his head. So many questions waiting to be answered but he's not able to say anything, not even able to construct a single sentence.

"Pru—" Russia was about to say something but he was cut off.

"I'm not Prussia nor East Germany anymore, remember? Now, I'm just…Gilbert." Prussia looked down, and let go of Russia. It's evident that stating the fact that he's no longer an independent, existing country or state saddened him "But if you still want to call me Prussia, I'm fine with it." He added.

"Is this yours?" Russia asked about the trench coat and Prussia answered with nod. "Thank you for keeping me warm." Russia added, as he's about to hug the man in front of him.

"I can't stay any longer, I have to go." Prussia took a step back and blocked Russia's arms away from him. He avoided any affection.

"B-but why?" Russia became anxious and worried, not wanting to let Prussia go away.

"I'll just go to your hotel room tonight." Prussia said, and as he's about to skedaddle, Russia stopped him by taking hold of his right hand.

"You promise?" still a concerned look on his face. Russia won't let this chance to slip; he will not let Prussia to be taken away from him again.

"Trust me on this will you?" Prussia lightly squeezed Russia's hand from his. It calmed Russia down and assured him then eventually let him go.

"Take this with you, it is cold outside." Russia handed over the trench coat.

"No need." Prussia declined as he walked away.

"But—"

"Hold it for me so that I have a reason to see you again!"

Russia smiled and hugged the coat. Whatever's the reason and explanation for all of these, he doesn't care at this moment. All that matter is that he saw Prussia and he'll be with him again.

* * *

With his bare hand, Russia wiped the moisture that covered the bathroom mirror. He stared at his reflection for quite some time. He just got off from a warm shower. He pressed the faucet button at the white marble sink then splashed cold water at his face to wake him up; a hint of the effect of vodka still lingers throughout his system. Both of his hands placed against the sink's surface, kept his head low as he let the water drip down from his face— he is completely absorbed in thinking about Prussia.

He wore a white robe as he got out from the bathroom and kept a small towel on his head to dry his hair. Russia got keyed up and really happy to see Prussia's coat placed at the foot part of the bed. It's a proof that he's not dreaming at all. As he's about to pick the coat up, he paused then threw away the towel from his head and looked at the door when he heard someone knock. He peaked at the door eye hole to see the person at the other side. He smiled widely when he saw who the person was. But before opening the door, he observed him for few seconds. Prussia seems agitated as he kept on observing his surroundings or maybe he is just plain impatient.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for ages." Prussia complained and just walked inside the hotel room; not waiting for Russia to invite him in.

"Sorry I was in the shower." Russia said as he closed and locked the door.

"Nice room you got here." Prussia complimented as he walked at the wide glass window. He looked down and across the city landscape then moved around the hotel room and scrutinized at the walls, ceilings and any crevices.

"Is there's something wrong?" Russia asked, he wondered why Prussia is being so keen about things.

"Nothing. Just checking some stuffs." He turned to face Russia and just smiled. "Hand me over that remote." He added as he pointed at the controller at the bed's side table. Prussia pressed a button for the window shades to cover all the room's windows.

"Why do you have to do that? I really like the view from up here." Russia pouted.

"I like the ambiance this way…Anyway, is there something edible here? I'm starving." Prussia walked at the small dining area and searched food at the small fridge. He was amused to see cold premium beer and vodka bottles stacked up on each other at the chiller.

Russia grabbed the telephone and dialed for room service. "What do you want to eat?" he asked as he looked at Prussia.

"I'm fine with these." Prussia said as he took out two beer bottles with a wide grin on his face. "Oh come to me my darlings." He added with a giggle, he referred to the beer bottles.

"I think there are some chips at the shelf." Russia said as he went near Prussia.

Prussia opened the mounted shelf and took out a bag of potato chips. As he placed the junk foods and liquors at the counter top, Russia stood behind him; embraced him and rested his chin at his right shoulder. Prussia ripped the bag of chips to open and just munch on it. "You want some?" he asked Russia.

Russia flipped him over for them to face each other "Can I eat you instead?" he smirked and lightly rubbed the tip of his nose at Prussia's. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and then kissed him sweetly.

Prussia broke the kiss that made Russia frown cutely. "Just a sec." he said and sucked his thumb and index finger, clearing out any residue from the chips then dropped the bag at the counter top. He wrapped both arms at Russia's neck and shoulders and pulled him close. He gave three peck kisses on the lips; they paused and locked their lips for few seconds at the last one.

"You taste like barbeque." Russia smiled as he licked his lips then followed by a short giggle.

Prussia had his not-amused face on. He held one of the beer bottles and took a quick gulp. "One more." He held the back of Russia's head with his other hand. They kissed once more but his time, deeper and more passionate as they slid their tongues at each other's mouth. Prussia let go again and took another drink from his beer. Russia wasn't satisfied from the previous kiss that left him hungry for more. He was kissing at the side of Prussia's lips as if he's like competing against the beer bottle for Prussia's mouth. Russia started to become pushy and it bothered Prussia's moment with his precious—alcohol.

"Will you let me enjoy my beer?" Prussia said as he moved his head back.

Russia just replied with a nod and said "Da." He moved down and kissed his lover's neck instead.

"Don't leave any marks." Prussia warned as he slowly drank his alcohol. Beside from the booze, he was receiving happiness from what Russia's doing to him. He loves to hear those squeaky kissing sounds every time Russia's lips lands on his skin.

"Hurry up please..." Russia whispered at Prussia's ear, after he bit it. Then continued to kiss Prussia's jaw line and hugged him tighter.

"Don't get too excited." Prussia grinned; he can feel that both of them are getting in heat. He loved how Russia begged to him every time—it feeds his ego. He's the only one who can make Russia plead this way.

* * *

Russia started to undress Prussia. He tried to remove the jacket, his eagerness made him unaware that he already tore one of the sleeves and ripped his lover's shirt. Prussia moaned as Russia begun to touch him. He pulled Russia closer to feel him and at the same time removing his shoes. They walked their way to the bed making out. Russia almost trip over when he accidentally stepped one of Prussia's shoes on the floor, it made them laugh a little but that didn't stop them on kissing each other. As they reach the foot part of the bed, the Russian pushed Prussian to lie on the mattress.

Prussia unbuckled his belt; Russia helped him by pulling his pants and boxers off of him and just yanked it on his back. But when Russia's about to move on top of him, Prussia immediately raised his upper body up and sat on the edge. The Russian stood still and got rid of his robe and boxers; he had a clue on what his lover might do. With both hands, Russia grabbed his lover's head on both sides and drew him near his private body part.

Without hesitation, Prussia gave in on what the other wanted and let him take control. Despite that, Russia was gentle and very considerate about Prussia's limitations—he can't take him whole. Afterwards Russia let his lover do his ways. Prussia took the head inside his mouth; his tongue played and licked it. His hand stroked the shaft, his other hand exploring Russia's inner thighs and squeezing his balls. Russia moaned his lover's name as he can feel he's about to come short. He grunted as he came inside Prussia's mouth.

"That's unusual, you came too soon. Am I making you too horny?" Prussia mocked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry. I wasn't able to hold it any longer." Russia smiled shyly. "My turn?" cheerfully said as he stood on his knees in front of Prussia. He bent his upper body and head down to reach his lover's manhood.

Prussia slightly inclined his upper body back, one arm on the side to support him. He grabbed Russia's head and pushed it down to take him. He felt so good that he just slump his upper body to lay flat on the bed. He gripped hard on Russia's hair and forced to take him whole. Even though Russia's size is slightly bigger than his, Prussia's length is above than the average. He was breathing heavily, he lifted his head to see what's Russia's been doing to him. His body twitched, his muscles tightens, he's about to come any moment.

Russia glared at Prussia lustfully as he licked the tip of the head then went south and sucked the skin between the base of his lover's dick and testicles. That awesome sensation stirred Prussia to explode his man juice. Prussia felt a bit ashamed, he mocked his lover about his quick release, but he also came quite sooner than he expected. Russia moved on top of his lover, he milked his lover's dick to extract more seminal fluid then rubbed the head of the penises together to and to lubricate his.

Prussia pulled his body up to rest his head on the pillows; he parted his legs wide and spread his hole for his lover to enter. The first slow thrust was painful for both of them. As Russia withdrew, he was worried for Prussia when he slightly bled.

"A-are you hurt? Tell me if it's…if I'm hurting you." Russia worriedly said. It's clear in his eyes that he's becoming anxious.

"I'm okay…don't worry." Prussia smiled at him kindly; his hand reached to hold the side of Russia's face. "It's been awhile since we made love, maybe that's why we're experiencing this now."

"Do you want to stop?" Russia asked. He's still concern despite what his lover said to reassure him.

Prussia smiled and shook his head "Come here." He reached out at the man on top of him and embraced him lovingly. "Babe, let's become one tonight…" he whispered as their foreheads met.

They positioned themselves comfortably. Both looked down at their private area, Russia gently and carefully penetrated Prussia and waited until he's relaxed before thrusting deeper. They took it slow at first before gradually moving to a faster pace.

"You like that?" Russia smirked as he hit his lover's sweet spot.

"Harder…Fuck me harder." Prussia demanded as he moaned louder.

* * *

After two rounds of love making, the couple snuggled up on the bed, their bodies close and arms wrapped around each other. Prussia placed his upper body and head slouching at the bed's headboard, he held a bottle of beer with one hand, taking a sip from time to time. His other hand caressed his lover's head that's resting on his abdomen.

Russia had his eyes close but he's still awake, just wanted to cherish every second that he's with Prussia. "I hope I made you happy tonight." He mumbled.

"I'm satisfied. I haven't had any good sex like this for years." Prussia giggled as he took another gulp.

"Tell me…have you been sleeping with others as well." Russia opened his eyes yet he still kept on his position, not looking back at his lover. The question left a moment of silence between the two. After which, Russia rose up and turned to face Prussia; crimson eyes glared at him in mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you. I can't read what's going on inside your thick skull." Prussia said in irritated tone. It made Russia speechless. "And so what if I'm sleeping with others and not only you?"

Russia looked down, not knowing that he's gripping hard at the sheets. It's evident that he's upset and displeased on what he just heard. "What we did…was it all _just _sex for you?" he mumbled.

Prussia sat straight. He grabbed Russia's head and placed it on his shoulder. "I'm quite disappointed at you. I thought you already know me by now." He said calmly as he pulled him close and hugged him tight; he can sense that Russia became sober. "I'm very loyal when it comes to this kind of relationship."

"So that means that you're…" Russia asked in a child-like way as he wiped his teary eyes. He lifted his head and faced the other beaming with happiness.

Prussia scoffed and laughed at Russia's sudden mood change. "Yeah, I'm exclusively and only for you." He grabbed both sides of his lover's head and kissed him light and sweetly then pulled him down for them to lay on the bed. "Maybe I should ask you the same question." He added with a pout.

Russia shook his head and said "I would never do this to anyone else. I'm all yours." He kissed Prussia passionately "Could stay with me? Let's do this again tomorrow? Just you and me, here."

"Ja." The couple did one last round of love making before resting for the night. Since few hours from now, the second day of world meeting will start.

* * *

TBC.

thanks for reading. reviews are greatly appreciated and it makes me happy. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: This is fictional and historically inaccurate. Some grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 3

"…ther. Brother!"

Russia slowly opened his eyes; he heard his younger sister called him. He turned his body at the other side of the bed. Lazily he sat up and gently rubbed his right eye with the base of his right palm. He blinked for few times before asking her "What are you doing here?" before he yawned.

"The meeting will start in an hour. Aren't you suppose to be ready by now?" Belarus said as she stood up from the side of the bed. "Some guards informed me about what you've been doing last night. They said that you were at the conference building alone. You looked a bit drunk so they offered to accompany you back here." She added.

"What?" Russia was surprised on what she just said. He actually can't remember how he got back at the hotel room.

"That's why I'm here to check on you. Brother, are you really okay?" She wondered why Russia seems to be disoriented.

"Where's Prussia?" Russia asked her as he looked at the side of the bed where his lover slept last night. He flipped the comforter to expose the area underneath. His eyes search throughout the hotel room.

"What are you talking about?" Belarus became worried about his brother's actions.

"He was here. Maybe he's hiding somewhere coz' he had a feeling you'd come here." Russia raised the blanket that covered the lower half of his body. He was surprised to see that he was wearing pajamas, he was sure that he slept last night with Prussia and both of them naked.

"Brother, there's no one here but you and me." The pretty girl raised the tone of her voice that woken up the older sibling from his dreamy state.

"He told me he won't leave me." Russia paused and stared down. He reached for the back of his head, rubbed his palm hardly on his hair before covering his face with both hands.

"Prussia's dead. It's impossible for him to be here." Belarus coldly said; it's a hard slap of reality.

"Please leave..." the depressed man muttered at his younger sister.

Belarus raised one of her brows as she walked away stomping her heels. She looked back at her brother as she opened the door and told him once again about the schedule for the day before slamming the door into a close.

As soon as the young girl left the room, Russia immediately crawled at the foot part of the bed. He lifted the comforter on that area and peeked underneath the bed. His eyes searched for any signs of his lover but he found none. If Prussia has left, the coat must've been present since he asked Prussia last night if he could have the trench coat which he agreed upon giving it to him. He looked for the coat in the entire bedroom but it's missing. He explored every corner of the entire suite then went at the small dining area and opened the small fridge. Weirdly everything was in order and seems untouched; no empty bottles, no left over chips on the counter top.

His head turned across the room, his eyes towards the half opened glass window. He's lost for words and pondered about what happened last night. "_Was it all a dream?_" He asked himself a stupid question. _"…it felt so real."_ He closed his eyes and recalled every detail. Maybe his mind processed some thoughts of what he wanted to happen and to see during his deep sleep state. The turn of events left him confused and almost concluded that he is being delusional.

He denied the fact that there's a possibility that what he experienced with Prussia last night isn't true. He won't let that small hint of hope die on him again. Russia quickly prepared himself for the summit; there's a chance that the questions that's been bothering him might be answered by some nations who'll attend the world meeting.

* * *

Russia was on time for the meeting. He's fully awake and aware of his surroundings, he observed and looked around. Maybe Prussia is somewhere near; after all he's still East Germany despite that he's no longer a state. The person he asked was France since he is one of Prussia's close friends but French guy declined to talk about it, instead he said that they should redirect their attention towards the agenda of the world meeting for the day. Russia clearly understood and didn't ask further questions to France and not to bother other nations about it. He focused on his real priority and responsibility as a nation first before settling any personal problems.

At the end of the day, he waited for an opportunity for Germany to be alone before approaching him. Prussia's younger brother was organizing his papers and stuffs and about to leave when Russia went near him.

"Germany, can I talk to you? Even just for few minutes." Russia humbly asked.

"Sure. What can I help you with?" the younger nation still had his eyes on the papers he's holding.

"About Prussia…"

"…" Germany halted and looked at Russia.

"I-I don't know how to say this but…" Russia shifted his eyes on the side and slightly down.

"Do you want to talk to him?" the German blankly said. Those words made Russia's aura lightened up. "Follow me. I'll take you to where he is." He added as he begun to walk towards the exit.

Germany offered a ride. Russia sat at the passenger seat at the back side of the car. The two didn't talk the whole trip. Germany's concentration was only at the road, he didn't even take a glance at the rear view mirror to look at the man on the back. Russia still had an awkward feeling towards _West_ Germany; he's not yet that open to him compared to his older brother, East Germany/Prussia.

* * *

"We're here." Germany said as he turned the vehicle's engine off and stepped out. Russia looked outside before he got out of the car, he wondered about the place yet he didn't ask any questions about it. Dark, tall trees and sharp branches with no leaves contrasted the ground that was covered with beautiful white snow. He followed the younger man as they enter deeper at the peaceful, solemn, isolated place—it's like a sanctuary.

Russia started to feel nervous and frail. The snow made his feet heavy in conjunction with the steep angle of the pathway. He looked up as he can see the edge leading into an open space just a few meters away from the cliff where vast land area can be seen below. Germany stopped before a single, vertical tombstone that was planted at an unusual spot. He kneeled down and wiped the snow at the marked grave with his gloved hand. Russia's heart skipped a beat when he saw what's written on the tombstone—it was Prussia's. He was too shocked, it's like he's been frozen on his feet. This is the least place he'd wanted to go and he never expected nor foresees this to happen.

"Every time that he wanted to be alone, you can always find him here. My brother loved this place, that's why he requested to rest here." Germany stood up and turned around then looked at the other man. "Russia…?" he called but Russia wasn't able to answer. He noticed that the older nation had his head down and trying to look away.

"…thank you. Could you please leave me here?" Russia asked in a bashful way.

Germany didn't say a word and left other man alone, didn't want to look back and just left him and deal with his emotions privately.

* * *

Russia got back on his hotel room before midnight. He leaned his back against the door. His head held high to keep his tears and prevent it to flow as he drowned himself in vodka by taking in heavy gulps; wanted to be drunk and hopefully it would take him to his dreamland. Some of the clear liquids escaped on his mouth as he devoured it greedily. He coughed out when the alcohol almost got inside his wind pipe. His lower body felt weak that made him sink heavily and slumped down on the bedroom floor.

He flexed his knees across his chest and embraced himself crying. The agonizing pain and grief that he had been hiding all these years is slowly killing him inside. He wanted to let everything out but that means that had to let go and to accept that Prussia won't ever be with him anymore. He looked at the bed, reminiscing about what he and his lover did even it's just a dream. Russia forced himself to stand up, unsteadily walked towards the bed and dropped his body to lay on it.

"You promised…You promised that you won't leave me." He mumbled as he buried his face at the pillow where he dreamed Prussia was. The soft cushion comforted him as he embraced it tightly. "You told me that you'll stay…and make love to me." Russia kept on talking to himself. _"I feel so lonely without you."_ He wanted to sleep and to dream of Prussia again but his anxiety kept him awake. He stared at the main door, waiting and fantasizing for that moment where his lover might arrive and knock once more, even though that from the beginning, Russia knew that he'll never will.

* * *

Last chapter next. (soon)

Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated. Have a nice day ^^


End file.
